


Bouldya's Warm Embrace

by Alternalt



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Cringe, Other, hawt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alternalt/pseuds/Alternalt
Summary: i cant believe my life is fucking peaking with crack ships where did i go wrong dabbing emojienjoy! :^)
Relationships: Bouldya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Bouldya's Warm Embrace

It was soft on top of Kodya-senpai. Boulder-kun blushed. Was this… love?

* * *

Boulder-kun had been watching Kodya-senpai for a long time. Someday, Senpai will notice me, Boulder-kun thought. His cold, stone heart pined for the sweet embrace of Kodya-senpai. Love transcends all boundaries!

But no! Curse it all! Kodya-senpai only looked at Gyrus-chan. Why? What made him so much better than me? Gyrus-chan had saved Kodya-senpai from drowning, and now all Kodya-senpai saw was him. Even Boulder-kun’s large size did nothing to attract Kodya-senpai’s eyes to him.

The cold shoulder of Kodya-senpai slowly eroded Boulder-kun’s heart. All alone, Boulder-kun could not find the light.

* * *

Boulder-kun worked up the courage to approach Kodya-senpai one day.

  
  
“S-senpai, hi there.”  
  
“Who the fuck are you.”

Kodya-senpai stared confused at Boulder-kun. His cold gaze bored into Boulder-kun, and he struggled to respond. Boulder-kun burned red with embarrassment. He struggled to open his lips in response, so he instead leaned his lips in for a kiss.  
  
Kodya-senpai immediately struck Boulder-kun across the face in response.

“What the fuck? Have you ever heard of personal space?”

“S-senpai, I just w-want to be in your space. Uwu”

When Boulder-kun’s mouth audibly formed “Uwu”, Kodya-senpai kicked him in the ribs.

“M-more...”

“I want a restraining order.”

Kodya-senpai immediately got out the holy cross, the holy water, the holy salt, the holy Bible, and the holy 2 feet long steel pipe. He threw the holy 2 feet long steel pipe at Boulder-kun and then ran away as fast as he could. Boulder-kun looked back at Kodya-senpai’s fleeting footsteps. I will win his love, he swore.

* * *

It was not long before the opportunity presented itself again. Boulder-kun shivered around the corner as the Shadow Gang™ was cornering Kodya-senpai and Gyrus-chan. The Shadow Gang™ snickered to themselves.

“Kyaaaaah!”

“Don’t worry Gyrus! I’ll protect you!”

None of the Shadow Gang™ could approach, and Kodya-senpai wrapped his arms around Gyrus-chan. The Shadow Gang™ slowly gained confidence, and stepped closer to attack.

Boulder-kun leapt out from his hiding place and ran over to the Shadow Gang™. He yelled,

“You’ll never touch him!” 

The Shadow Gang™ was frozen in fear, as Boulder-kun ran past them and jump-kicked Gyrus-chan.

“No! You’re touching Kodya-senpai??!! Unacceptable!!!!1!!1!111”

Gyrus-chan was blown backwards, as Boulder-kun landed. The Shadow Gang™ watched silently. Boulder-kun found that despite landing on his butt, something soft was under him.

“Oh my god… I can’t breathe…”

Boulder-kun looked down and saw Kodya-senpai under him, gasping for air. Kodya-senpai was breathless because of him?!!! 

“You made me fall over…”

Kodya-senpai had fallen head over heels for him??!! Boulder-senpai blushed intensely.

“You’re crushing… my entire body…”  
  
“Y-Yes, S-Senpai-! I can’t resist your entire body!”

Kodya-senpai weakly grabbed Boulder-kun. The impact from his touch reverberated through Boulder-kun’s entire body. 

“What… did you do?”  
  
“I eliminated all my love rivals, Senpai!”

Kodya-senpai paused for a moment. Had Boulder-kun done something wrong?

  
Then, Kodya-senpai pulled Boulder-kun deep into a kiss.  
  


“I love you. All I want is you. I don’t care about Gyrus.”  
  


Boulder-kun heard these words as he pulled back from the kiss. Like a black hole, Kodya-senpai’s sweet voice was like a drug and sucked him back in. They tenderly kissed for a while.  
  


Gyrus sobbed like a bitch baby.

**Author's Note:**

> how the fuck do honorifics work i've been working my anime braincell and it is in pain


End file.
